Diferenças e intrigas
by HanYul
Summary: Leiam o perfil pra entender! u u" Harry/Cho; Ron/Hermi; Draco/Luna. Sorry, mas não sou boa o suficiente para conseguir resumir essa história em poucas palavras, fora que é meio complexada. Obrigada.


Já vou logo avisando que essa fic é diferente das demais, Voldemort não ta morto e Harry, é popular por ser bonito! A fic!

**Por favor, leia meu perfil antes de lerem a fanfic e criticarem ela sem ao menos entendê-la antecipadamente!**

* * *

Um dia como outro qualquer, sol, uma vista linda... E podia-se notar um casal encolhido sobre a cama aproveitando o calor humano e ambos com um sorriso delicado no rosto demonstrando estarem felizes com a situação, até serem acordados por batidas frenéticas na porta e quase sendo aberta, mas o garoto logo se levantando e fechando a porta com o rosto em um tom pior que o vermelho de pimenta.

- Mãe! Já iremos... Não precisa chegar a abrir a porta! – Olhava a garota dormindo na cama ainda com calma e preguiça evidente já que ela nem se mexido havia.

- Ta bom... Mas vamos logo, já são quase meio dia! E ainda temos um longo dia pela frente. Você tem que me ajudar a pintar a garagem, seu pai vai sair pra levar a HanYeon¹ para a casa dela! – Comentou e logo distanciou da porta indo para a cozinha deixando o filho ali no quarto mesmo.

Derrotado, voltou para a cama e começou a chamar carinhosamente a garota de curtos cabelos negros e lisos. Era asiática, coreana para ser mais especifica. Haviam se conhecido no baile que Hogwarts havia proporcionado para todas as escolas do mundo. Devido a isso, a garota havia se transferido para a escola dele e começaram a sair juntos o que causou grande polemica no tempo, mas baixou assim que se passou alguns dias e virou a coisa mais normal, tirando o fato de que muitas garotas a odiavam pelo simples fato de namorar um dos garotos mais populares da escola, já que ele vinha em segundo lugar, pois o primeiro, era ocupado por Cedric Diggory. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça e voltou a chamá-la o que fez se remexer um pouco na cama e o olhar sorrindo levemente deixando os pequenos olhos se transformarem em pequenos arquinhos negros.

- Bom dia... – Falou baixo em uma voz rouca erguendo uma das mãos e lhe acariciando sutilmente o rosto passando a ponta do dedo sobre cada linha do rosto dele constatando que aquilo não era apenas um sonho. – Hum...

- Vamos... Meu pai irá levá-la para a casa pra pode arrumar as malas! Iremos hoje a noite para Hogwarts, lembra-se? – Perguntou baixo enquanto se se encostava à cabeceira da cama e a colocava entre as pernas e brincava com sua mão descontraidamente.

- Sim, sim... – Suspirou se espreguiçando e erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo melhor e abrindo um doce e carinhoso sorriso. – Hum... Vamos? – Se levantou rapidamente e o olhou enquanto se espreguiçava usando uma das camisetas que mais adorava dele.

- Vamos! – Sorriu e se levantou em seguida começando a arrumar o quarto junto à namorada e a ajudando a achar a roupa e arrumar as malas, já que havia passado as férias na casa dele. – Pronto... Só deixa-me tomar um banho que já desço. – Sorriu novamente e segurou o rosto dela devagar lhe dando um leve beijo a deixando em seguida para entrar no banheiro.

Algum tempo depois, estavam todos na sala rindo e conversando até olharem o relógio e se levantarem a contra gosto. Mais alguns minutos, e iriam parti até a próximas férias que demoraria e muito a vir novamente.

- Bom... Gostaria de agradecer muito pela estadia, e que essa foi uma das férias mais inesquecíveis que já tive até hoje! – Sorria empolgada se curvando brevemente a todos, realmente, ela teria que ir embora mais cedo, mas demoraria a chegar a Hogwarts no caso já que estava marcado de uma vez.

- Não precisa se preocupar querida, a casa sempre estará aberta para você! Mesmo que meu garotão faça alguma coisa ruim... – Tiago olhou de esgoelar o filho que sorriu um tanto sem graça e coçou levemente a nuca virando o rosto. – Bom... Vou levá-la em casa, e nos vemos na plataforma!

- Até mais Sra. Potter, Harry! – Sorriu e se curvou novamente e acenando de leve e seguindo o sogro até a garagem que já estava com uma cara nova devido a Harry e a mãe do mesmo.

* * *

¹: É uma personagem minha, e por favor, leiam novamente o perfil para entenderem!

Bom... Espero que tenham gostado, espero reviews para postar o segundo capitulo, pois... Se não, acabarei deletando ela e continuando com a outra!

See ya.


End file.
